Little Penny Dice smile
by QueenStorie
Summary: Little Dice is getting worried about the trail coming up about Forkington. Good thing his two big brothers know how to fix that.


Little Penny Dice smile

It was only a few more days before Forkington gets his tail and Little Dice had healed up nicely. His bruises were gone and his skin was no longer red. But he was worried about the trail. He just knew that they would force him to go back. As he looked outside the window of his room Mugs and Cups came in. They knew that Dice would be upset and want to cheer him up.

"Hey Dice we know that your scared about the trail but it will be ok you'll see." Mugs said

"No it wont. Everyone hates me they want to see me get hurt if anything they will send me back and make a show of it." Dice cried.

Cups turned Dice around and hug him tight. He knew this was hard for him. Then it hit him. He looked at Mugs and smiled evilly. Mugs looked confused till it hit him too and smiled evilly with him. Dice felt a cold chill go down his spine and looked up to see their faces and gulped.

"Why Dice you seem to have a rather heavy dark cloud over your head." Mugs said in a way to sweet tone.

"Oh your right Mugs. We should do something about that." Cups said in the same tone.

Dice began to worry. It was never good when someone talks like that. He tried to get out of the hug but it only got tighter.

"Well I think the best way to get ride of it is with oh what was it." Mugs smirked as he faked looking thoughtful.

"Laughter." Cups smirked as Dice gasped.

"(Snap) That's it." Mugs said

"But the best way to get laughter is by tickles isn't?" Cups said as Dice struggled to get away.

"It is indeed."

Dice broke out of the hug and ran out of the room.

"Get back here." Cups called out and the chase began.

Dice ran down the hall past Elder Kettle who looked out to see who was running and moved out of the way as the brothers ran after him with smiles on their faces. Dice ran into the living room and ducked under the couch as the Cups skid to a stop.

"Oooooooooh Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicccccceeeeeeyyyyyyy we know your in here. You can't hide from your big brothers." Cups said

"Come out come out where ever you are we just want to tickle you." Mugs snickered

Dice covered his mouth as they walked closer he heard a drawer open and close before shoes entered his vision as they walked around the room.

"Huummmmmmmm he's not under the table." Cups said

"Not behind the book case." Mugs said

"Were could our little Dice be." They said

Dice tried to stay quiet but a hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him out of his hiding spot. Dice let out a yelp of surprise before he was laid on the couch by Mugs.

"There he is. Now to get that laughter."

Mug and Cups hands moved all over Dice body as they tickled him.

"HAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAA NO NO NO PLEASE NO NOT THERE HAHAHAHAHAHA." Dice laughed out.

He twisted and turned trying to get away from their hands and wiggly fingers. He fleet one grab his ankle before both his shoes and socked were taken off by Cups.

"Neat thing about a hair brush they are so many things you could do. Brush your hair, Paddle a bottom but my favorite is when you brush the soles of your feet." Cups said and rubbed the brush against Dice little feet.

"HEHEHEHHEHEHEHHAHAHAHAH (GASP) HAHAH NO PLEASE." Dice could hardly talk he was laughing to hard.

Mugs lifted his shirt and dramatically gasped.

"Oh what a yummy looking tummy got to take a nibble of this yummy tummy."

Mugs blew a raspberry on Dices tummy as his face split into a big grin.

"HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH NO STOP HAHAHAHAHHAHA I GIVE I GIVE HAHAHAHAHHA."

"You done mopping?" Cups asked with a smile.

"YES."

"Good. Now who's the best little brother?" Mugs asked as he tickled under his arms.

"HAHAHHAHAHHAHA."

"Yeah I think its you. Is it you? OH yes it is." Mugs cooed

Dice laughed for a but longer before they stopped. They laid him in the middle of the couch before laying on either side of him. Dice got his breathing back under control before his eyes closed and fell asleep. The cups kissed the side of his head making him smile before they fallowed him into the world of dreams. Elder Kettle who watched from the door way smiled and covered them with a blanket before playing a soothing record. He sat in the rocking chair and pulled out a book to read as his boys slept.

This is how it will be. A house full of laughter and love. Just the thing to make a happy Dice grow into a better person.


End file.
